Many diseases of aging are based on or associated with amyloid or amyloid-like proteins and are characterized, in part, by the buildup of extracellular deposits of amyloid or amyloid-like material that contribute to the pathogenesis, as well as the progression of the disease. These diseases include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), diseases or conditions characterized by a loss of cognitive memory capacity such as, for example, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Lewy body dementia, Down's syndrome, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis (Dutch type); the Guam Parkinson-Dementia complex. Other diseases which are based on or associated with amyloid-like proteins are progressive supranuclear palsy, multiple sclerosis; Creutzfeld Jacob disease, Parkinson's disease, HIV-related dementia, ALS (amyotropic lateral sclerosis), inclusion-body myositis (IBM), Adult Onset Diabetes; senile cardiac amyloidosis; endocrine tumors, and other diseases, including amyloid-associated ocular diseases that target different tissues of the eye, such as the visual cortex, including cortical visual deficits; the anterior chamber and the optic nerve, including glaucoma; the lens, including cataract due to beta-amyloid deposition; the vitreous, including ocular amyloidosis; the retina, including primary retinal degenerations and macular degeneration, in particular age-related macular degeneration; the optic nerve, including optic nerve drusen, optic neuropathy and optic neuritis; and the cornea, including lattice dystrophy.
Although pathogenesis of these diseases may be diverse, their characteristic deposits often contain many shared molecular constituents. To a significant degree, this may be attributable to the local activation of pro-inflammatory pathways thereby leading to the concurrent deposition of activated complement components, acute phase reactants, immune modulators, and other inflammatory mediators.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a neurological disorder primarily thought to be caused by amyloid plaques, an accumulation of abnormal deposit of proteins in the brain. The most frequent type of amyloid found in the brain of affected individuals is composed primarily of Aβ fibrils. Scientific evidence demonstrates that an increase in the production and accumulation of beta-amyloid protein in plaques leads to nerve cell death, which contributes to the development and progression of AD. Loss of nerve cells in strategic brain areas, in turn, causes reduction in the neurotransmitters and impairment of memory. The proteins principally responsible for the plaque build up include amyloid precursor protein (APP) and two presenilins (presenilin I and presenilin II). Sequential cleavage of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), which is constitutively expressed and catabolized in most cells, by the enzymes β and γ secretase leads to the release of a 39 to 43 amino acid Aβ peptide. The degradation of APPs likely increases their propensity to aggregate in plaques. It is especially the Aβ(1-42) fragment that has a high propensity of building aggregates due to two very hydrophobic amino acid residues at its C-terminus. The Aβ(1-42) fragment is therefore believed to be mainly involved and responsible for the initiation of neuritic plaque formation in AD and to have, therefore, a high pathological potential. There is therefore a need for specific molecules that can target and diffuse amyloid plaque formation.
The symptoms of AD manifest slowly and the first symptom may only be mild forgetfulness. In this stage, individuals may forget recent events, activities, the names of familiar people or things and may not be able to solve simple math problems. As the disease progresses, symptoms are more easily noticed and become serious enough to cause people with AD or their family members to seek medical help. Mid-stage symptoms of AD include forgetting how to do simple tasks such as grooming, and problems develop with speaking, understanding, reading, or writing. Later stage AD patients may become anxious or aggressive, may wander away from home and ultimately need total care.
Presently, the only definite way to diagnose AD is to identify plaques and tangles in brain tissue in an autopsy after the death of the individual. Therefore, doctors can only make a diagnosis of “possible” or “probable” AD while the person is still alive. Using current methods, physicians can diagnose AD correctly up to 90 percent of the time using several tools to diagnose “probable” AD. Physicians ask questions about the person's general health, past medical problems, and the history of any difficulties the person has carrying out daily activities. Behavioral tests of memory, problem solving, attention, counting, and language provide information on cognitive degeneration and medical tests such as tests of blood, urine, or spinal fluid, and brain scans can provide some further information.
The management of AD consists of medication-based and non-medication based treatments. Treatments aimed at changing the underlying course of the disease (delaying or reversing the progression) have so far been largely unsuccessful. Medicines that restore the deficit (defect), or malfunctioning, in the chemical messengers of the nerve cells (neurotransmitters), in particular the cholinesterase inhibitors (ChEIs) such as tacrine and rivastigmine, have been shown to improve symptoms. ChEIs impede the enzymatic degradation of neurotransmitters thereby increasing the amount of chemical messengers available to transmit the nerve signals in the brain.
For some people in the early and middle stages of the disease, the drugs tacrine (COGNEX®, Morris Plains, N.J.), donepezil (ARICEPT®, Tokyo, JP), rivastigmine (EXELON®, East Hanover, N.J.), or galantamine (REMINYL®, New Brunswick, N.J.) may help prevent some symptoms from becoming worse for a limited time. Another drug, memantine (NAMENDA®, New York, N.Y.), has been approved for treatment of moderate to severe AD. Medications are also available to address the psychiatric manifestations of AD. Also, some medicines may help control behavioral symptoms of AD such as sleeplessness, agitation, wandering, anxiety, and depression. Treating these symptoms often makes patients more comfortable and makes their care easier for caregivers. Unfortunately, despite significant treatment advances showing that this class of agents is consistently better than a placebo, the disease continues to progress, and the average effect on mental functioning has only been modest. Many of the drugs used in AD medication such as, for example, ChEIs also have side effects that include gastrointestinal dysfunction, liver toxicity and weight loss.
Other diseases that are based on or associated with the accumulation and deposit of amyloid-like protein are mild cognitive impairment, Lewy body dementia (LBD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), inclusion-body myositis (IBM) and macular degeneration, in particular age-related macular degeneration (AMD).
Mild cognitive impairment (MCI) is a general term most commonly defined as a subtle but measurable memory disorder. A person with MCI experiences memory problems greater than normally expected with aging, but does not show other symptoms of dementia, such as impaired judgment or reasoning.
Lewy body dementia (LBD) is a neurodegenerative disorder that can occur in persons older than 65 years of age, which typically causes symptoms of cognitive (thinking) impairment and abnormal behavioral changes. Symptoms can include cognitive impairment, neurological signs, sleep disorder, and autonomic failure. Cognitive impairment is the presenting feature of LBD in most cases. Patients have recurrent episodes of confusion that progressively worsen. The fluctuation in cognitive ability is often associated with shifting degrees of attention and alertness. Cognitive impairment and fluctuations of thinking may vary over minutes, hours, or days.
Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is characterized by degeneration of upper and lower motor neurons. In some ALS patients, dementia or aphasia may be present (ALS-D). The dementia is most commonly a frontotemporal dementia (FTD), and many of these cases have ubiquitin-positive, tau-negative inclusions in neurons of the dentate gyrus and superficial layers of the frontal and temporal lobes.
Inclusion-body myositis (IBM) is a crippling disease usually found in people over age 50, in which muscle fibers develop inflammation and begin to atrophy—but in which the brain is spared and patients retain their full intellect. Two enzymes involved in the production of amyloid-β protein were found to be increased inside the muscle cells of patients with this most common, progressive muscle disease of older people, in which amyloid-β is also increased.
Macular degeneration is a common eye disease that causes deterioration of the macula, which is the central area of the retina (the paper-thin tissue at the back of the eye where light-sensitive cells send visual signals to the brain). Sharp, clear, ‘straight ahead’ vision is processed by the macula. Damage to the macula results in the development of blind spots and blurred or distorted vision. Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a major cause of visual impairment in the United States and for people over age 65 it is the leading cause of legal blindness among Caucasians. Approximately 1.8 million Americans age 40 and older have advanced AMD, and another 7.3 million people with intermediate AMD are at substantial risk for vision loss. The government estimates that by 2020 there will be 2.9 million people with advanced AMD. Victims of AMD are often surprised and frustrated to find out how little is known about the causes and treatment of this blinding condition.
There are two forms of macular degeneration: dry macular degeneration and wet macular degeneration. The dry form, in which the cells of the macula slowly begin to break down, is diagnosed in 85 percent of macular degeneration cases. Both eyes are usually affected by dry AMD, although one eye can lose vision while the other eye remains unaffected. Drusen, which are yellow deposits under the retina, are common early signs of dry AMD. The risk of developing advanced dry AMD or wet AMD increases as the number or size of the drusen increases. It is possible for dry AMD to advance and cause loss of vision without turning into the wet form of the disease; however, it is also possible for early-stage dry AMD to suddenly change into the wet form.
The wet form, although it only accounts for 15 percent of the cases, results in 90 percent of the blindness, and is considered advanced AMD (there is no early or intermediate stage of wet AMD). Wet AMD is always preceded by the dry form of the disease. As the dry form worsens, some people begin to have abnormal blood vessels growing behind the macula. These vessels are very fragile and will leak fluid and blood (hence ‘wet’ macular degeneration), causing rapid damage to the macula.
The dry form of AMD will initially often cause slightly blurred vision. The center of vision in particular may then become blurred and this region grows larger as the disease progresses. No symptoms may be noticed if only one eye is affected. In wet AMD, straight lines may appear wavy and central vision loss can occur rapidly.
Diagnosis of macular degeneration typically involves a dilated eye exam, visual acuity test, and a viewing of the back of the eye using a procedure called fundoscopy to help diagnose AMD, and—if wet AMD is suspected—fluorescein angiography may also be performed. If dry AMD reaches the advanced stages, there is no current treatment to prevent vision loss. However, a specific high dose formula of antioxidants and zinc may delay or prevent intermediate AMD from progressing to the advanced stage. Macugen® (pegaptanib sodium injection), laser photocoagulation and photodynamic therapy can control the abnormal blood vessel growth and bleeding in the macula, which is helpful for some people who have wet AMD; however, vision that is already lost will not be restored by these techniques. If vision is already lost, low vision aids exist that can help improve the quality of life.
One of the earliest signs of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the accumulation of extracellular deposits known as drusen between the basal lamina of the retinal pigmented epithelium (RPE) and Bruch's membrane (BM). Recent studies conducted by Anderson et al. have confirmed that drusen contains amyloid beta (Experimental Eye Research 78 (2004) 243-256).
Prions cause neurodegenerative diseases such as scrapie in sheep, bovine spongiform encephalopathy in cattle and Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease in humans. The only known component of the particle is the scrapie isoform of the protein, PrPSc. Although prions multiply, there is no evidence that they contain nucleic acid. PrPSc is derived from the non-infectious, cellular protein PrPC by a posttranslational process during which PrPC undergoes a profound conformational change.
The scrapie protein PrPSc has a critical role in neuronal degeneration and during disease development undergoes a three stage transition as follows: PrPC (normal cellular isoform of protein)—PrPSc: infectious form (scrapie isoform of protein)—protein PrP27-30.
Such a cascade of events occurs during the development of Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease (CJD), Kuru, Gerstmann-Straussler-Scheinker Syndrome (GSS), fatal familial insomnia in man, scrapie in sheep and goats, encephalopathy in mink and bovine spongiform encephalopathy in cattle.
The cellular non-toxic protein (PrPC) is a sialoglycoprotein of molecular weight 33000 to 35000 that is expressed predominantly in neurons. In the diseases mentioned above, PrPC is converted into an altered form (PrPSc), which is distinguishable from its normal homologue by its relative resistance to protease digestion. PrPSc accumulates in the central nervous system of affected animals and individuals and its protease-resistant core aggregates extracellularly.
Amyloidosis is not a single disease entity but rather a diverse group of progressive disease processes characterized by extracellular tissue deposits of a waxy, starch-like protein called amyloid, which accumulates in one or more organs or body systems. As the amyloid deposits build up, they begin to interfere with the normal function of the organ or body system. There are at least 15 different types of amyloidosis. The major forms are primary amyloidosis without known antecedent, secondary amyloidosis following some other condition, and hereditary amyloidosis.
Secondary amyloidosis occurs in people who have a chronic infection or inflammatory disease, such as tuberculosis, a bacterial infection called familial Mediterranean fever, bone infections (osteomyelitis), rheumatoid arthritis, inflammation of the small intestine (granulomatous ileitis), Hodgkin's disease, and leprosy.
Glaucoma is a group of diseases of the optic nerve involving loss of retinal ganglion cells (RGCs) in a characteristic pattern of optic neuropathy. Glaucoma is often, but not always, accompanied by an increased eye pressure, which may be a result of blockage of the circulation of aqueous or its drainage.
Although raised intraocular pressure is a significant risk factor for developing glaucoma, no threshold of intraocular pressure can be defined which would be determinative for causing glaucoma.
The damage may also be caused by poor blood supply to the vital optic nerve fibers, a weakness in the structure of the nerve, and/or a problem in the health of the nerve fibers themselves.
Untreated glaucoma leads to permanent damage of the optic nerve and resultant visual field loss, which can progress to blindness.
RGCs are the nerve cells that transmit visual signals from the eye to the brain. Caspase-3 and Caspase-8, two major enzymes in the apoptotic process, are activated in the process leading to apoptosis of RGCs. Caspase-3 cleaves amyloid precursor protein (APP) to produce neurotoxic fragments, including Amyloid β. Without the protective effect of APP, Amyloid β accumulation in the retinal ganglion cell layer results in the death of RGCs and irreversible loss of vision.
The different types of glaucomas are classified as open-angle glaucomas, if the condition is chronic, or closed-angle glaucomas, if acute glaucoma occurs suddenly. Glaucoma usually affects both eyes, but the disease can progress more rapidly in one eye than in the other.
Chronic open-angle glaucoma (COAG), also known as primary open angle glaucoma (POAG), is the most common type of glaucoma. COAG is caused by microscopic blockage in the trabecular meshwork, which decreases the drainage of the aqueous outflow into the Schlemm's canal and raises the intraocular pressure (IOP). POAG usually affects both eyes and is strongly associated with age and a positive family history. Its frequency increases in elderly people as the eye drainage mechanism may gradually become clogged with aging. The increase in intraocular pressure in subjects affected by chronic open-angle glaucoma is not accompanied by any symptoms until the loss is felt on the central visual area.
Acute Angle Closure Glaucoma (AACG) or closed-angle glaucoma is a relatively rare type of glaucoma characterized by a sudden increase in intraocular pressure to 35 to 80 mmHg, leading to severe pain and irreversible loss of vision. The sudden pressure increase is caused by the closing of the filtering angle and blockage of the drainage channels. Individuals with narrow angles have an increased risk for a sudden closure of the angle. AACG usually occurs monocularly, but the risk exists in both eyes. Age, cataract and pseudoexfoliation are also risk factors since they are associated with enlargement of the lens and crowding or narrowing of the angle. A sudden glaucoma attack may be associated with severe eye pain and headache, inflamed eye, nausea, vomiting, and blurry vision.
Mixed or Combined Mechanism Glaucoma is a mixture or combination of open and closed angle glaucoma. It affects patients with acute ACG whose angle opens after laser iridotomy, but who continue to require medications for IOP control, as well as patients with POAG or pseudoexfoliative glaucoma who gradually develop narrowing of the angle.
Normal tension glaucoma (NTG), also known as low tension glaucoma (LTG), is characterized by progressive optic nerve damage and loss of peripheral vision similar to that seen in other types of glaucoma; however, the intraocular pressure is in the normal range or even below normal.
Congenital (infantile) glaucoma is a relatively rare, inherited type of open-angle glaucoma. Insufficient development of the drainage area results in increased pressure in the eye that can lead to the loss of vision from optic nerve damage and to an enlarged eye. Early diagnosis and treatment are critical to preserve vision in infants and children affected by the disease.
Secondary glaucoma may result from an ocular injury, inflammation in the iris of the eye (iritis), diabetes, cataract, or use of steroids in steroid-susceptible individuals. Secondary glaucoma may also be associated with retinal detachment or retinal vein occlusion or blockage.
Pigmentary glaucoma is characterized by the detachment of granules of pigment from the iris. The granules cause blockage of the drainage system of the eye, leading to elevated intraocular pressure and damage to the optic nerve.
Exfoliative glaucoma (pseudoexfoliation) is characterized by deposits of flaky material on the anterior capsule and in the angle of the eye. Accumulation of the flaky material blocks the drainage system and raises the eye pressure.
Diagnosis of glaucoma may be made using various tests. Tonometry determines the pressure in the eye by measuring the tone or firmness of its surface. Several types of tonometers are available for this test, the most common being the applanation tonometer. Pachymetry determines the thickness of the cornea which, in turn, measures intraocular pressure. Gonioscopy allows examination of the filtering angle and drainage area of the eye. Gonioscopy can also determine if abnormal blood vessels may be blocking the drainage of the aqueous fluid out of the eye. Ophthalmoscopy allows examination of the optic nerve and can detect nerve fiber layer drop or changes in the optic disc, or indentation (cupping) of this structure, which may be caused by increased intraocular pressure or axonal drop out. Gonioscopy is also useful in assessing damage to the nerve from poor blood flow or increased intraocular pressure. Visual field testing maps the field of vision, subjectively, which may detect signs of glaucomatous damage to the optic nerve. This is represented by specific patterns of visual field loss. Ocular coherence tomography, an objective measure of nerve fiber layer loss, is carried out by looking at the thickness of the optic nerve fiber layer (altered in glaucoma) via a differential in light transmission through damaged axonal tissue.
Optic nerve drusen are globular concretions of protein and calcium salts which are felt to represent secretions through congenitally altered vascular structures affecting the axonal nerve fiber layer. These accumulations occur in the peripapillary nerve fiber layer and are felt to damage the nerve fiber layer either directly by compression or indirectly through disruptions of the vascular supply to the nerve fiber layer. They usually become visible after the first decade of life in affected individuals. They occur most often in both eyes but may also affect one eye, and may cause mild loss of peripheral vision over many years.
Optic neuropathy is a disease characterized by damage to the optic nerve caused by demyelination, blockage of blood supply, nutritional deficiencies, or toxins. Demyelinating optic neuropathies (see optic neuritis below) are typically caused by an underlying demyelinating process such as multiple sclerosis. Blockage of the blood supply, known as ischemic optic neuropathy, can lead to death or dysfunction of optic nerve cells. Non-arteritic ischemic optic neuropathy usually occurs in middle-age people. Risk factors include high blood pressure, diabetes and atherosclerosis. Arteritic ischemic optic neuropathy usually occurs in older people following inflammation of the arteries (arteritis), particularly the temporal artery (temporal arteritis). Loss of vision may be rapid or develop gradually over 2 to 7 days and the damage may be to one or both eyes. In people with optic neuropathy caused by exposure to a toxin or to a nutritional deficiency, both eyes are usually affected.
About 40% of people with non-arteritic ischemic optic neuropathy experience spontaneous improvement over time. Non-arteritic ischemic optic neuropathy is treated by controlling blood pressure, diabetes and cholesterol levels. Arteritic ischemic optic neuropathy is treated with high doses of corticosteroids to prevent loss of vision in the second eye.
Optic neuritis is associated with mild or severe vision loss in one or both eyes and may be caused by a systemic demyelinating process (see above), viral infection, vaccination, meningitis, syphilis, multiple sclerosis and intraocular inflammation (uveitis). Eye movement may be painful and vision may deteriorate with repeat episodes. Diagnosis involves examination of the reactions of the pupils and determining whether the optic disk is swollen. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) may show evidence of multiple sclerosis or, rarely, a tumor pressing on the optic nerve, in which case vision improves once the tumor pressure is relieved. Most cases of optic neuritis improve over a few months without treatment. In some cases, treatment with intravenous corticosteroids may be necessary.
A cataract is an opacity that develops in the crystalline lens of the eye or in its envelope. Cataracts typically cause progressive vision loss and may cause blindness if left untreated. In the Morgagnian Cataract, the cataract cortex progressively liquefies to form a milky white fluid and may cause severe inflammation if the lens capsule ruptures and leaks. If left untreated, the cataract may also cause phacomorphic glaucoma. Cataracts may be congenital in nature or caused by genetic factors, advanced age, long-term ultraviolet exposure, exposure to radiation, diabetes, eye injury or physical trauma.
Extra-capsular (ECCE) surgery is the most effective treatment to treat cataract. In the surgery, the lens is removed, but the majority of the lens capsule is left intact. Phacoemulsification, a small incision on the side of the cornea, is typically used to break up the lens before extraction.
Ocular amyloidosis is a hereditary disorder associated with Type I Familial Amyloidotic Polyneuropathy (FAP) and characterized by abnormal conjunctival vessels, keratoconjunctivitis sicca, pupillary abnormalities and, in some cases, vitreous opacities and secondary glaucoma. Type I FAP is associated with mutations in transthyretin (TTR), a tetrameric plasma protein (prealbumin) synthesized in the liver, the retinal pigment epithelium2 and thechoroid plexus of the brain. Different mutations cause transthyretin to polymerize into a pleated structure of amyloid fibril, leading to hereditary amyloidosis. The most frequent mutation is TTR-met303, in which methionine replaces valine at position 30 in transthyretin.
Type IV FAP is associated with lattice corneal dystrophy (LCD). Lattice corneal dystrophy is an inherited, primary, usually bilateral corneal amyloidosis characterized by the presence of refractile lattice lines with a double contour in the corneal stroma. LCD type I (Biber-Haab-Dimmer) is an autosomal dominant, bilaterally symmetrical corneal disorder characterized by the presence of numerous translucent fine lattice lines with white dots and faint haze in the superficial and middle layers of the central stroma. The symptoms start during the first or second decades of life, causing a progressive loss of vision. Most patients require a corneal transplant by 40 years of age. LCD type II is associated with systemic amyloidosis (Meretoja's syndrome) and is characterized by the presence of thick lattice lines in the limbus, central cornea and stroma. Vision is not affected until later in life. LCD type III affects middle-age people and is characterized by the presence of thick lattice lines that extend from limbus to limbus. LCD type III A is characterized by the accumulation of amyloid deposits in the stroma and the presence of ribbons of amyloid between the stroma and Bowman's layer. LCD type III A differs from LCD type III because of the presence of corneal erosions, the occurrence in whites and the autosomal dominant inheritance pattern.
Down's Syndrome (DS) or trisomy 21 is the most common genetic disorder with an incidence of about 1:700 live births, and is often associated with various congenital anomalies. The disorder, which is caused by the presence of an extra chromosome 21, is associated with premature deposits of the plaque-forming protein amyloid-beta and development of Alzheimer's disease by middle age. Furthermore, many people affected by DS suffer from cataracts beginning in childhood and many suffer from congenital glaucoma. Since the gene for amyloid precursor protein, which is cleaved to form amyloid beta, is located on the long arm of chromosome 21 in humans, overexpression of this gene may lead to increased levels of amyloid precursor protein and amyloid deposition in Down's syndrome.
There is no cure for glaucoma. Medications for the treatment of glaucoma include agents that decrease production of the aqueous humor in the eye, such as beta blockers (Timoptic, Betoptic), carbonic anhydrase inhibitors (Trusopt, Azopt), and alpha agonists (Alphagan, Iopidine), and agents that redirect drainage of the aqueous humor through a different pathway at the back of the eye, such as prostaglandin (Xalatan). Laser surgeries include trabeculoplasty, a procedure that helps the aqueous humor leave the eye more efficiently. According to the Glaucoma Foundation, nearly 80% of the patients respond well enough to the procedure to delay or avoid further surgery. However, pressure increases again in the eyes of half of all patients within two years after laser surgery, according to the National Eye Institute. Incisional surgery is performed if medication and initial laser treatments are unsuccessful in reducing pressure within the eye. One type of surgery, a trabeculectomy, creates an opening in the wall of the eye so that aqueous humor can drain. However, about one-third of trabeculectomy patients develop cataracts within five years, according to the Glaucoma Foundation. If the trabeculectomy fails, additional incisional procedures include placing a drainage tube into the eye between the cornea and iris and the use of a laser or freezing treatment to destroy tissue in the eye that makes aqueous humor. Surgery may save the remaining vision in the patient, but it does not improve sight. Vision may actually be worse following surgery.
Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a major cause of blindness among Caucasians over age 65. Although much progress has been made recently in macular degeneration research, there are no treatments that rescue neuronal cell death that occurs during the course of the disease. There are also no definitive treatments for other ocular diseases associated with amyloid beta-related neuronal degradation, such as cortical visual deficits, optic nerve drusen, optic neuropathy, optic neuritis, ocular amyloidosis and lattice dystrophy.
Amyloid deposits typically contain three components. Amyloid protein fibrils, which account for about 90% of the amyloid material, comprise one of several different types of proteins. These proteins are capable of folding into so-called “beta-pleated” sheet fibrils, a unique protein configuration which exhibits binding sites for Congo red resulting in the unique staining properties of the amyloid protein. In addition, amyloid deposits are closely associated with the amyloid P (pentagonal) component (AP), a glycoprotein related to normal serum amyloid P (SAP), and with sulphated glycosaminoglycans (GAG), complex carbohydrates of connective tissue.
One development towards the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and prion diseases has been the design of molecules that bind the abnormal β-sheet conformation of Aβ and PrP, respectively, thereby preventing aggregation of these molecules. The β-sheet conformation of peptides is characterized in that hydrogen bonds are formed in a regular pattern between neighboring amino acid strands. This arrangement leads to a stable three dimensional structure. H-bond acceptors (C═O group) and H-bond donors (NH group) alternate in naturally occurring β-sheet peptides with the atoms to be bonded being roughly in one line. Within each amino acid strand, the distances between neighboring H-bond donors and H-bond acceptors fall within specific ranges. In particular, the distance between the H-bond donor (NH group) and the H-bond acceptor (C═O group) within one amino acid residue is from 3.5 to 4.0 Å. The distance between the H-bond acceptor (C═O group) of one amino acid residue and the H-bond donor (NH group) of the following amino acid residue participating in the inter-strand bonding is from 2.6 to 2.9 Å. In other words, the distances between neighboring H-bond donors and H-bond acceptors within one amino acid strand alternate between the following ranges:H-bond donor (amino acid 1)−H-bond acceptor (amino acid 1)=3.5 to 4.0 Å;H-bond acceptor (amino acid 1)−H-bond donor 2 (amino acid 2)=2.6 to 2.9 Å.
Ligands that are designed to bind β-sheets ideally have an order of H-bond donors and H-bond acceptors that is complementary to the order of H-bond donors and H-bond acceptors in the amino acid strands of the β-sheet.
WO 2007/002433 describes certain pyrrolo[2,3-B]pyridine derivatives which are stated to be suitable as protein kinase inhibitors.
It was an object of the present invention to provide compounds that can be employed in the treatment of diseases or conditions associated with amyloid or amyloid-like proteins, including amyloidosis. The compounds should be able to pass the blood-brain barrier. Furthermore, they should be pharmaceutically acceptable, in particular, they should not have mutagenic or carcinogenic properties or be metabolically unstable.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved treatment options for subjects affected by ocular diseases associated with pathological abnormalities/changes in the tissues of the visual system, particularly associated with amyloid-beta-related pathological abnormalities/changes in the tissues of the visual system, such as, for example, neuronal degradation. Said pathological abnormalities may occur, for example, in different tissues of the eye, such as the visual cortex leading to cortical visual deficits; the anterior chamber and the optic nerve leading to glaucoma; the lens leading to cataract due to beta-amyloid deposition; the vitreous leading to ocular amyloidosis; the retina leading to primary retinal degeneration and macular degeneration, for example age-related macular degeneration; the optic nerve leading to optic nerve drusen, optic neuropathy and optic neuritis; and the cornea leading to lattice dystrophy.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that these objects can be achieved by the compounds of the general formula (I) as described hereinafter.